thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Faulty Whistles
Faulty Whistles is the third episode of the ninteenth season. Plot Duncan was waiting at the junction for Peter Sam to deliver his goods to take to Strawberry Grove. He was also asked to take the headmaster and his new organ. Peter Sam has steamed overnight all the way to the yards to deliver Duncan his goods for the morning time, but as he approaches the junction, a low-hanging branch of the tree has knocked his whistle off, which meant he couldn't work without his whistle, which could be very unsafe. Duncan brags to Peter sam by telling him that an engine is not an engine without a whistle and so he blew his whistle very loud. But the rest of the others ignored him. Duncan becomes very cross and sets off with his goods train, thinking that the other engines are jealous of his whistle. As he went off along his branchline, he whistles at some sheeps who were very busy eating grass and not taking much notice. Duncan becomes very cross and thinks he should whistle more louder. He approaches a crossing where Elizabeth was. She was carrying the prize bull. As Duncan went past Elizabeth, he whistled very loudly and the bull mooed back at him very loudly. Elizabeth scolds Duncan very severley, but Duncan already puffed away without paying Elizabeth's attention, until he has forgotten that his whistle was very loose. When Duncan saw Terence ploughing the field, he gave him an extra surprise by blowing his whistle very loudly. Then his whistle suddenly flew off and landed out of sight and then he stopped. Everyone was trying to look for Duncan's whistle, but it was nowhere to be found, and so Duncan's driver tells him that they are stuck and they cannot continue on. Luckily, one of Duncan's trucks is carrying an organ destined for Strawberry Grove School, and Headmaster Hastings had an idea. He played his organ as a replacement of Duncan's whistle, which alerts every person at stops during the delivery, despite Duncan not thinking so. On the way back home, Headmaster Hasting has made his music by playing his organ. When Duncan reached home, Rusty teased him by calling him a "musical engine" and Rheneas and Skarloey whistled along, and Peter Sam who has been to the works for a new whistle has told Duncan that he was very brave when he carried on and delivered his goods without a whistle, which cheers Duncan up. The headmaster makes one last "toot" on the organ and the all the other engines whistle back in reply, except Duncan who just grins. Characters *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Rusty *Elizabeth *Headmaster Hastings *Skarloey (does not speak) *Terence (does not speak) *Farmer Finney (does not speak) *Sir Handel (music video cameo) Location *Skarloey Railway Depot *Rheneas Viaduct *Skarloey Bridge *Cattle Creek *The Mountain Line *Strawberry Grove Gallery FaultyWhistles1.png FaultyWhistles2.png FaultyWhistles3.png FaultyWhistles4.png FaultyWhistles5.png FaultyWhistles6.png FaultyWhistles7.png FaultyWhistles8.png FaultyWhistles9.png FaultyWhistles10.png LittleOldTwins30.png FaultyWhistles11.png FaultyWhistles12.png FaultyWhistles13.png FaultyWhistles14.png LittleOldTwins6.png FaultyWhistles15.png FaultyWhistles16.png FaultyWhistles17.png PopSpecial21.png|Stock footage PopSpecial22.png|Stock footage PopSpecial20.png|Stock footage FaultyWhistles18.png Category:Season 19 Category:Birthday Vhs Category:2015 Vhs Category:2012 Vhs Category:April 2009 Vhs Category:November 2009 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2015 Book